


Have yourself a very Merry Christmas

by jamesm97



Series: 21 Days of Robron Christmas Fics [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: Aaron's woken up by Robert who wants to give him his present in private. He knows his husband to be doesn't like PDA





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for last years Robron holiday gift exchange but thought i'd use it for my 6th Day entry into my series

“Wake up” Robert shouts with a laugh as Aaron startles awake blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he looks frantically around the bedroom trying to locate the danger.

“What?” Aaron asks his throat rough with sleep as he squints at the light as Robert opens the curtains.

“Breakfast” Robert laughs leaning next to the window nodding to the bedside table where a tray with a cup of tea and a bowl of cereal is sat.

“Wow you shouldn’t have” Aaron moans falling back onto the bed his arm covering his eyes to keep the light out of his eyes.

“Well I thought I’d give you your Christmas present in private, I know you don’t like your mum making a fuss and I don’t want Liv to ask for it” Robert laughs jumping on the bed laughing when Aaron starts laughing when Robert tickles his stomach.

“Pass it then” Aaron moans moving to pin Robert under him instead.

“Where’s mine first?” Robert asks smirking.

“Under the Christmas tree along with Noah’s, Liv’s, Charity and me mums where presents usually are” Aaron smirks leaning down and kissing him.

“Fine, it’s in my pants pocket” Aaron smiles wiggling his eyebrows at Robert’s words.

“Trying to get me to go into dangerous territory, are you? I can hear everyone up Rob haven’t got time for any of that” Aaron laughs kissing Robert smirking as the older man deepens the kiss, Aaron puts his hand in Robert’s pocket and pulls out two envelopes.

“Well it’s not a car key” Aaron smirks rolling his eyes when Robert huffs out a breath.

“So ungrateful and you don’t even know what I’ve bought” Robert tells him he finishes with a little pout and which Aaron just responds to by shoving him out of bed snorting as Robert lets out a small ‘ow’ as he hits the floor.

Aaron looks at both envelopes one says open me first and the other says open me second.

He follows the instructions on the envelopes even though his brain told him to be a rebel and open the second one first.

“Twenty-fifth January? What’s that?” Aaron asks staring at the words on a piece of scrap paper that’s all’s that’s in the first envelope. “Seriously if this is my Christmas present I’m taking yours back” Aaron tells him half-heartedly.

“That’s the date the house will be ready” Robert tells him sticking his head up from his place on the floor so he’s resting his chin on the bed whilst staring at Aaron for his reaction.

“The 25th but the builders told us it wouldn’t be ready till the last week of February” Aaron asks confused watching as Robert picks himself up off the floor to sit on the edge of the bed beside Aaron.

“I got a big contract the other week one with a massive pay out even when it’s split two ways between me and Jimmy I spoke to Ronnie and he was able to get extra hands in and he said it will be finished by the twenty-fifth now instead of February” Robert tells him he goes to carry on but he sees Aaron grinning like a lunatic the fist to the shoulder comes out of nowhere.

“Nice one lad can’t wait to move in” Aaron smirks rolling his eyes when Robert starts rubbing his shoulder.

“Lad? You sound like your moving in with Adam not with your soon to be husband” Robert comments.

“Nice one babe can’t wait to move in” Aaron replies sarcastically with a massive put on grin.

“Oh shut up and open the other one” Robert tells him grabbing the first envelope and crumpling it into ball tossing it on the nightstand it was more symbolic than an actual present.

Aaron eagerly tears into the second envelope he’s like a child when it comes to presents he’s always been like that when he did put his guard down around Robert back during the affair whenever the real Aaron came out it was easy to tell that he’s like an over excited kid with anyone that gives him the time of day.

“Tickets?” Aaron asks confused before he turns the things over and reads them “Plane tickets? Your taking me to the Caribbean?” Aaron asks his eyes lighting up like he’s a kid of Christmas well he kind of is a big kid on Christmas but that’s beside the point.

“Yep” Robert smirks pulling the tickets out and spreading them on the bed “I thought I’d would treat us to a pre-wedding honeymoon” Robert smiles.

“Hang on why are there three plane tickets?” Aaron asks his brow furrowing as he picks up the extra ticket.

“That’s my present to Liv” Robert shrugs.

“You actually want her to come on out ‘pre-honeymoon?’” Aaron asks frowning he makes finger quotations around the ‘pre-honeymoon’ and it just makes Robert love the dope more for some strange reason.

“Well I thought if she comes with us on this one then she doesn’t have to come with us on the actual one and we can get a lot of privacy if you catch my drift” Robert smirks leaning in for a kiss.

They’re both interrupted before their lips meet by a clearing of the throat in the door way.

“We all get what you mean now Chas said get down stairs or she’s burning all your presents” Charity smirks in the doorway.

“How long have you been there?” Aaron asks sitting up in bed covering his bare chest a little more with the duvet he’s still not comfortable around most people with his scars.

“Long enough to know I’m not going to be having to share a bathroom with a teenager and you two idiots for much longer” Charity tells them laughing at her own joke clapping her hands as she dances off down the stairs as if she’s just told the best stand up joke in the world.

“The sooner we escape from her the better” Robert tells Aaron leaning across to grab his Christmas clothes thankful he ironed them the night before so he doesn’t have to go down to the full kitchen and iron them in his boxers in front of everyone. “I ironed your Christmas clothes as well, why you bothered buying new clothes I don’t know because everything is black just like everything else you own” Robert rolls his eyes.

“I’ll tell you what when we go to the Caribbean I will wear the ugliest printed shorts and those horrible flowery bright monstrosities of shirts you see all those people on the telly wear whenever they go the places like the Caribbean if it will make you happy?” Aaron tells him standing and pulling on his t-shirt.

“You mean Hawaiian print shirts?” Robert asks laughing “You know what I think I’d get turned on if I saw you in a Hawaiian shirt” Robert laughs when Aaron blushes pushing him lightly.

“Hurry up you two! Chas won’t let us open presents without you’s for some ridiculous reason” Liv’s voice booms up the stairs it makes both of their smiles wider instantly the two rush to finish to comply with the teenager’s commands.

Robert reaches on the bed to pocket on of the plane tickets to give Liv later he can’t wait to see the younger girls face.

///////////////

“Thanks for me present Rob, was amazing” Liv says sarcastically as she looks the older man up and down how she manages to not laugh at the ugly Christmas shirt she bought him which she made him wear as soon as it was unwrapped astounds Aaron.

“Ahh see I told myself I’d give you it if you could make it to ten am without making a sarcastic comment and you couldn’t even make it to nine” Robert laughs smirking when she starts frowning she’s two seconds away from having a massive strop.

“Aww stop teasing her you” Chas scolds from her place at the table sipping her cuppa.

“Fine” Robert says still laughing he pulls out the flight ticket from his pocket and hands it over.

“Yay a gift card thanks” Liv tells him rolling her eyes she didn’t even look at the thing.

“It’s not a gift card Liv” Aaron tells her and he’s got his stern trying to be a dad voice on and Robert wants to laugh some more but Charity will probably get him sectioned for being too happy.

“It is” Liv frowns picking the ticket up from where she’d placed it next to her new iPad.

It takes five seconds before the recognition appeared on her face.

“The Caribbean?!” She shrieks it makes Aaron, Robert, Chas and poor Noah who was sitting closest to her cover their ears at the loudness. Charity just rolls her eyes and tells the teenager to put a sock in it. “You’re seriously taking me to the Caribbean? The furthest I’ve ever gone was to Ireland and that was only for two days” Liv screeches some more and does something that shocked everyone in the room herself included probably.

She leapt out of her seat and threw her arms around both Aaron and Robert.

“I’ve got to tell Gabby can’t wait to rub the best present ever in her face” Liv says and Aaron just laughs back to her old self in 0.3 seconds.

“Err Liv perhaps it’s not in the best taste to be rubbing it in her face love, you know Ashley’s dementia getting worse? The last thing that poor girl needs is senseless gloating” Chas interrupts.

“Your right” Liv nods.

“Really” Aaron and Chas say at the same time their eyes narrowed as they wait for the catch.

“Yeah I’ll just phone her to wish her a merry Christmas wait for her to ask me what I got then subtly drop it into the conversation init?” Liv smirks.

“That’s my girl” Robert snorts on a laugh shrugging when Liv looks at him funny for saying ‘that’s my girl’

“Init? Seriously you need to send that girl to school she needs to learn how to speak properly” Charity snorts sipping her glass of wine Robert’s stomach curls at the thought of alcohol so early.

“Life lessons from an ex-con ladies and gentleman” Aaron says out loud waving his arm in Charities direction resulting in the laughter of everyone in the room minus Charity of course that includes her son.

“Watch it” Charity warns pointing her manicured hand in Aaron’s direction.

“That must have cost a pretty penny that like, you win the lottery?” Chas asks indicating the flight ticket Liv is still holding in her hand she’s texting furiously with the other one.

“You think he’d be here if he won the lottery? He’d probably kidnap Aaron and buy a house in some country that’s full of historical value or something” Liv snorts looking up.

“Well that’s not true” Robert laughs.

“So what you wouldn’t take me away and move to some boring country?” Aaron asks his eyebrows raised.

“Well yeah but that’s not all I’d be doing and I’d be abducting Liv as well obviously and I wouldn’t move us to some boring place I’d buy a vacation home for us or something I know you’d never leave your family and as much as I hated the village a couple years ago It’s started to grow on me again so I wouldn’t ask you or Liv to leave our new home if I happened to win the lottery, besides our house is going to be ready soon I’d just add an extension to that to make it bigger instead of moving away” Robert shrugs.

“Our home? You know it’s me and Aaron that’s paying for it, right?” Liv asks smirking like the cat that got the cream.

“You didn’t tell her yet?” Chas asks looking between Aaron and Robert.

“Tell me what? He’s not buying the house on his own, is he?” Liv asks her own eyebrows furrowing.

“No but he’s paid for most of the rebuild and it’s going to be ready for us to move in and decorate in exactly one month today” Aaron tells her watching as her face goes from already happy to ecstatic.

“Really?” She shouts she jumps up at Aaron’s nod and throws her arms around both of them not even bothering to hide her pretend disgust of Robert.

“Thank god I don’t have to live in this house with that women much longer she sheds hair like a snake sheds skin” Liv shouts smirking when Chas snorts and Charity chokes on her wine.

“She best not be talking about me” She snaps.

“Oh shush you before I stop your wine flow” Chas laughs.

“Like that’s going to happen I am going to use and abuse any and all alcohol I can get my hands on” Charity smirks looking at Chas, Robert sees Aaron flinch at the word ‘abuse’ and he could kick himself he almost forgot it was around Christmas that Gordon appeared back in Aaron’s life, it was just after Christmas he almost died in hospital.

He reaches across the couch and grabs Aaron’s hand in his squeezing it tight and giving the younger man a smile when he looks across at him.

“Come with me?” Robert tells him nodding to the bar.

“Be back now” Aaron smiles towards Liv.

“What?” Aaron asks smiling when he meets Robert in the bar, “You trying to sneak away for a quicky?” Aaron asks wiggling his eyebrows.

“I saw you flinch” Robert tells him.

“Great” Aaron sighs leaning against the bar putting his head in his hands.

“It’s nothing really, just remembered after Christmas last year everything I went through” Aaron tells him.

“It’s okay to feel sad you know, it’s okay to remember” Robert tells him “I’m the same” Robert tells him his voice dropping to a whisper it makes Aaron turn around frowning at his soon to be husband.

“What are you talking about?” Aaron questions.

“22nd and 23rd of July and the 19th January” Robert tells him.

“Am I supposed to know what those dates are?” Aaron asks frowning his voice is kind though placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Those are the dates that are going to haunt me forever 22nd is when I locked you to a radiator and the 19th is when you nearly died in my arms in the scrap yard the day I nearly lost you to septicaemia and the day I almost killed you because of my own stupid pride” Robert tells him.

“I’m fine” Aaron smiles grabbing Robert’s hand pulling him into his chest the hugs awkward because Aaron’s smaller than him but Robert manages to rest his head on the crook of his neck. “Sometimes it takes a tragedy to realise how strong you really are or in our case it took us being insane to realise we were meant to be” Aaron tells him.

“Who are you and what have you done to Aaron Dingle? Getting all philosophical on me” Robert laughs.

“It’s usually me that makes the sappy moments awkward with a stupid comment” Aaron snorts.

“I love you” Robert smiles.

“Suppose I love you too” Aaron smirks.

“Aww how nice of you, talk about ruining a sappy moment” Robert snipes back.

“God you’s sicken me” Liv mutters walking into the bar with all three of their coats in her arms.

“Where are we off too?” Aaron asks turning in Robert’s arms his head leaning on Roberts chest.

“Well it’s Christmas so the workmen aren’t at the Mill so I thought we could go see the place the rooms are mostly built so we can go choose our rooms maybe plan a few decorating ideas when the place is built pick some colours and get the paint in the January sales or something” Liv shrugs throwing their coats at them Aaron caught both of them with a sigh.

“Fine but for twenty minutes Liv it’s freezing and Ronnie told us to stay away from the building site” Aaron warns her.

“Whatever hurry up though because we have a life to build and the sooner we sort everything out the sooner we can all move out of this boozer and into the big house” Liv tells them talking as she makes her way to the door of the pub.

“You hear that?” Aaron asks looking up at Robert.

“A teenager wants to move out of a pub filled with alcohol yeah, I heard she’s obviously not normal” Robert laughs.

“No you idiot she said ‘we can all move out’ she’s warming to you” Aaron smirks.

“Well I love you both and I can’t wait to move out of here as well to start our own lives together” he tells him.

“Yeah me too” Aaron smirks shoving his coat into his arms and leaning up to kiss the smile of his face.

“Let’s go” Aaron smirks grabbing Robert’s arm and pulling him after the sound of Liv’s impatient shouts, calling them down the stairs so they can all open their presents together.


End file.
